Un Nuevo Amanecer
by Diva'Misaki
Summary: Nadie te está mirando, me aseguré a mi misma.Nadie me puede ayudar.–Acaso no es lo que siempre quisiste.Poco a poco mis lágrimas y mis gritos se hicieron más fuertes pero nadie parecía escucharlos. Se levanto y volvió su mirada a mi –Vuelve a casa.-
1. Chapter 1

**_Prefacio_**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> naruto no es mío le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,

**ADVERTENCIA: ** es un kakasaku n.n

* * *

><p>Bueno este es mi primer fic que escribo y se me ocurrió mientras veía Tales of memories un anime muy lindo, y me desidi por escribirla aunque soy fan de sasusaku esta historia sera un kakasaku.<p>

Aclarado ese punto a leer n.n

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A estas alturas de mi vida y con todo lo que había sucedido era a la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí, no ahora que todo había pasado.

Sin embargo encontrármelo algún día era inevitable tal y como Kakashi me lo había dicho. Daba la impresión de que aun tenia cosas pendientes con el y las tenia pero no estaba preparada, aun no.

Con el corazón en un puño, observé como se giraba para verme y al parecer no fui la única sorprendida en ese cuarto también Tsunade y Kakashi lo estaban al igual que él, Naruto no podía sostener su sonrisa por más tiempo y yo quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-el teme volvió, Sakura-chan – mencionó con mucha felicidad Naruto

Me gire a verlo y él estaba ahí con esa maldita sonrisa y tenía tantas ganas de desaparecer.

Me di la vuelta y salir por la misma puerta que volvió a abrir mi pesadilla.

Me equivoque aun nada había terminado, apenas estaba comenzando pero de una cosa si estaba segura, aun lo odiaba.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿Que les parecio?

bueno, malo, mas o menos

Este apenas es el prefacio díganme si lo continuo o lo dejo por la paz, tal ves se enteren por que Sasuke volvió y por que lo odia Sakura que abra pasado que ella no lo quiere ver.

Asta hora solo tengo parte del primer capitulo pero ya se por donde se va dirigir mas o menos la historia xD

LOS INVITO A COMENTAR, QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN Y SI TIENEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS O CRÍTICAS **CONSTRUCTIVAS** SOLO DEJENME UN REVIEW :D


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** naruto no es mío le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,

**ADVERTENCIA: **es un kakasaku n.n

* * *

><p>-Dialogo-<p>

_-pensamientos-_

**Flash back**

(intervenciones mías)

**** - cambio de lugar

.

.

.- Tiempo despues en un mismo lugar.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo espero que sea de su agrado n.n<p>

* * *

><p>–Acaso no es lo que siempre quisiste- mencionó con esa sonrisa arrogante<p>

Poco a poco mis lágrimas y mis gritos se hicieron más fuertes pero nadie parecía escucharlos._ Nadie te está mirando, me aseguré a mi misma. Nadie me puede ayudar._

Se levanto y volvió su mirada a mi –Vuelve a casa.-

_**Capitulo 1**_

De vuelta a casa

_No ahí nadie, nadie vendrá a ayudar_

_Me sentía atrapada tenia que correr, pero por mas que lo asía no lograba hacerlo mas rápido. Mis piernas parecían estar perdiendo cada vez mas velocidad mientras me esforzaba por avanzar entre la maleza del bosque, aunque a estas alturas se me estaba asiendo cada vez mas difícil, la luz que había empezaba a desvanecerse._

_Me encontraba demasiado cansada, mis heridas empezaban a abrirse de nuevo y ya no tenia el suficiente chakra para curarlas._

_-Por favor no lo agás- fue entonces cuando sentí mi fuerza desvanecerse aunque aun permanecía consiente, poco a poco mis lagrimas y mis gritos se hicieron mas fuertes pero el parecía no escucharlos._

_Apretó más mi cuerpo y entonces todo pasó tan rápido._

_-Detente…_

_._

_._

_._

"_No puedes ocultar el sol con un dedo"_

Me desperté sobresaltada, jadeante y con los ojos aun con rastros de lagrimas. Una luz brillante, la luz propia de una mañana soleada, sustituyó a la oscuridad de mi pesadilla.

-Solo ha sido otra pesadilla- me dije-.

Tomé un poco de aire y en cuanto me calme me levante de la cama. El pequeño reloj de mi burro me mostro que si no me levantaba ahora llegaría tarde al entrenamiento con el equipó 7.

Me levante enseguida y me fui directo al espejo. Avía cambiado mucho ya no era aquella niña llorona y miedosa sin ningún talento a la que tenían que proteger sus compañeros de equipo, ahora tenia 18 años, era una de las mejores ninja medico de konoha solo superada por mi maestra aunque muchos dicen que ya la supere aunque yo se que aun me falta, desde hace un año soy jounin y la encargada del hospital. No solo me había superado sino que también había cambiado físicamente, mi pelo ahora estaba un poco mas largo, gire para observarme mejor y me llegaba hasta poco debajo de los hombros mi cuerpo no se quedaba atrás mis atributos eran mucho mas notorios aunque ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños los consideraba el tamaño perfecto, mi piel estaba blanca como la nieve a pesar de haber permanecido seis meses en suna la aldea donde ay mas sol , pero el estar encerada en un hospital y en una biblioteca no te requemaba, porque eso era lo que había hecho los últimos meses. No había duda ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña ahora ya era toda una mujer. Una pequeña lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y cuando me di cuenta estaba abrazándome, no solo había sido una pesadilla sino que un recuerdo vacío de…

Pi pi pi pí… (Según yo el sonido del despertador XD)

limpie mis lagrimas, gire asía el rincón de donde provenía el ruido del reloj y me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde tome mi bata y me fui corriendo al baño antes de que se me hiciera mas tarde.

Era una mañana cálida en Konoha donde apenas se asomaban los primeros rayos de luz desde el horizonte los aldeanos empezaban a levantarse para empezar sus labores mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento del equipó 7 ya estaban reunidos entrenando.

-Tomen 30 min para descansar- dijo sonriendo un peli plata

Sai, Naruto, Sakura se avían convertido en el nuevo equipo 7 desde la entrada de Sai y aunque al principio no les cayo de maravilla el se avía ganado su lugar.

-Sakura- llamo Kakashi.

-¿Que pasa Kakashi- sensei? -Pregunto dirigiéndose a el.

-Sakura…- dudo un momento pues no savia como decirlo.-Creo que deberías de descansar últimamente te e notado un poco mas distraída y cansada, apenas hace una semana regresaste de la misión de suna y creo que tu aún no te repones.

-No se preocupe Kakashi estoy bien-respondió sonriendo, pero no de la forma en que lo solía hacer en esta sonrisa no avía alegría y todos lo notaban.

Kakashi opto por no decir nada mas solo asintió.

-arigato y si me disculpa seguiré entrenando.-_me extraño lo que me dijo Kakashi pero era verdad últimamente no me sentía bien pero no quería dejar de hacer todo lo que hacía ya que si estaba mas distraída estaba mejor iba a dar alcance a Sai para entrenar cuando de pronto no sentí mas mis pies y lo último que oí fue a Naruto llamándome y a Kakashi sosteniéndome._

-Estas bien-lo oí murmurar un poco asustado y entonces nada. Todo a mí alrededor se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

_Me encontraba asustado aunque reflejara tranquilidad era lo menos que tenia en aquel momento si Sakura era mi alumna pero también era la persona de la que me había enamorado y estaba muy preocupado por ella. Quería saber de ella y quien mejor para informarnos que Tsunade_

-Kakashi, necesito que vengas a mi oficina-ordeno

-hai

Caminaron por un extenso pasillo hasta que llegaron a la oficina.

-siéntate por favor, supongo que te das una idea de para lo que quiero que hablemos-pregunto la hokage.

-Yo…

-Tsunade sakura despertó- interrumpió shizune.

-Bueno mas tarde hablaremos de esto.

Kakashi asintió.

.

.

- ¿como te has sentido sakura?

-No lo sé.- _conteste estaba abrumada por las palabras y por aquel insistente malestar que persistía en mi estomago._

-Sakura debes de decirme- mencionó un poco hastiada por el comportamiento de sakura.

Shizune y kakashi observaban en total silencio sin entender muy bien aquella preocupación de la hokage.

-No me encuentro ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba entrenando y después sentí muy pesado mi cuerpo.

_Tsunade me miro con detenimiento como analizando si realmente decía la verdad y volví a perder el control de mi cuerpo._

- Shizune por favor llévala a hacerle estas pruebas- Le dijo entregándole un papel

Lo tomo y salió a hacer las pruebas que le acababa de pedir.

-Sígueme kakashi tenemos una conversación pendiente- mencionó con la voz un poco cansada.

_Asentí y me pregunté que sería lo que me querría contar que no podía esperar para después._

-Por aquí.

_Fui caminando lentamente detrás de ella sumido en mis pensamientos y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos de nueva cuenta en su oficina._

-Toma asiento por favor- dijo con los ojos que te das una idea de para lo que quiero que hablemos- pregunto la hokage.

-hmp, pues la verdad no.

Bajo la vista y dijo-es sobre Sakura ella ya no es la misma, es muy diferente, sabes porque ahora es así - mencionó con algo de tristeza en la voz

_Entonces caí en cuenta que eso tenía mucho de verdad, pero no entendía porque había cambiado ni en que momento lo hizo._

_Pero entonces me di cuenta, el día en que no vi más esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos._

**Flash back**

-kakashi -sensei.

-Naruto que haces aquí hoy no ay entrenamiento es tu día libre lo olvidaste- dije con un tono sorprendido y es que la verdad no esperaba encontrármelo ahí.

- Si lo se, jajá ¡gomen!, es que lo vi tan tranquilo y solo que me dieron ganas de invitarlo.

-¿invitarme? A donde

-Pues a darle la bienvenida a sakura-chan –dijo poniendo una cara de puchero.

- ¿Hoy regresa?

-Pues claro kakashi creo que esta ves si se perdió en el camino de la vida.

-Jajá creo que el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido

-Vamos sensei si no sakura-chan entrara y no estaremos ahí-me gruño naruto.

_Íbamos caminando muy tranquilos, ese día el sol no era caliente si no algo cálido, era un día excelente y aunque naruto pensara que me había olvidado que hoy sakura regresaba de su misión estaba muy equivocado, hace 4 meses que se fue y no avía un día que no pensara en ella, no por que la amara ni por que me gustara sino por que ella era mi alumna y le tenia un gran cariño._

-¿kakashi sensei puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Am-dudé y luego suspiré.-Supongo que si

-¿Le gusta alguien?-mencionó muy serio

-Si-

-¡Lo savia! ¡Dettebayo!

_No entendía mi respuesta había salido sin ni siquiera pensarlo mis labios se movieron por si solos._

Es sakura-chan verdad, y no se moleste en desmentirme que no le creeré.

Suspiré despacio

-No.-_como podía pensar eso_

-No le creo, y nada de que solo la quiere como su alumna.

Suspiré con impaciencia

-Ella es alguien que estimo y quiero mucho pero por que es mi alumna.

Suspiró con cansancio y dijo

-entonces prométame que cuando este preparado me dirá quien es.

-Si… eso es lo que quieres- _espero que con eso me deje en paz_ ¬¬

Él se limito a asentir una sola vez

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta principal de konoha ahí se encontraba sai esperando, nos unimos a él, entonces naruto empezó una pelea de por que lo había abandonado y no había pasado por el, mientras tanto yo estaba concentrado en el bosque que se extendía a las afueras de konoha y unos minutos después se empezó a visualizar una mota de cabello rosa saltando de árbol en árbol cuando de un momento a otro ya se encontraba a escasos metros de nosotros.

-sakura-chan Bienvenida- grito naruto lanzándose a abrazarla.

_Pero algo extraño paso en cuanto sakura vio a naruto hasercandosele empezó a retroceder con una mirada de terror en su cara parecía que le acababan de decir que naruto la mataría y el también pareció notarlo._

-Sakura-chan estas bien-mencionó con un tono asustado.

-Fea que te pasa-le pregunto sai posicionándose a un lado de ella.

- ¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate!

Fui entonces cuando me pare a observarla completamente y realmente me sorprendió lo que vi, ella se encontraba un poco sucia y muy cansada por su estado se podría decir que fue emboscada pero en su cara no solo estaba la suciedad sino que mucho miedo.

-Sakura vamos al medico- le dije no molesto sino que preocupado.

Ella pareció reaccionar pues de inmediato recompuso su rostro y mostro una sonrisa y dijo:

-Estoy bien lo siento, fui emboscada y no es bueno que me toquen podría traer alguna sustancia venenosa aun.

-¿Estás segura?- inquirió sai sin creerle

-Si, Siento hablarlos preocupado en este momento voy con Tsunade.

_Eso no me había convencido estaba preocupado sakura nos estaba ocultando algo._

-Si iras y yo me asegurare de ello chicos- dije con una voz que no acepta excusas

Fue entonces cuando empezamos a correr hacia el hospital ella corría a mi lado pero con una distancia considerable nos faltaba poco para llegar cuando empecé a disminuir mi velocidad automáticamente, nos encontrábamos en los pasillos del hospital y empezó a toser.

-¿sakura estás bien?-le pregunté.

-Estoy bien, por favor no te me acerques- contestó, respirando con dificultad.

-¡oh Dios! ¡Sakura que te paso?-grito ino corriendo en su auxilio.

-Fue emboscada en el camino de regreso- contesté

-kakashi me puedes ayudar-me pregunto ino mientras se hincaba a su lado

-No pasa nada, estoy bien-grito

Enseguida vinieron un grupo de enfermeras y se la llevaron. Todo permaneció en el silencio por algunas horas.

-kakashi-sensei

-Ino ¿Cómo está?

-La verdad no se desde que llego tsunade esta con ella y nadie sabe de lo que están hablando. ¿Que paso?

-La verdad no se mucho solo llego muy débil y cuando alguno de nosotros se le quiso acercar se alejo como si fuéramos enemigos.

-Si lo note, creo que ella permanecerá aquí, es mejor que se retire a su casa ella esta estable.

-Si-asentí y Salí por la puerta.

_Esa semana sakura no fue a entrenar y no la volvimos a ver._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Tsunade-sama que fue lo que le paso a sakura en esa emboscada-exigí saber

Se encogió de hombros

- debes de escuchar lo que te voy a decir, ese día cuando sakura llego no solo la emboscaron sino que también abusaron de ella -mencionó con un tinte de tristeza en la voz.

El rostro de kakashi estaba desencajado completamente y se produjo un largo silencio.

-Ella no quería preocupara a nadie, esta mañana hable con ella y me dijo que esta bien pero no estoy tan segura de eso.

Kakashi Permaneció allí, mudo del asombro, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El dolor que había en su corazón era tan desconcertante.

Y exactamente así se sentía desconcertado. No lo podía entender ¿Por qué a ella precisamente a ella? Intento hacer que se separara el dolor de la realidad. Pero el mundo es cruel y siempre termina lastimándote.

Se levanto despacio de la silla, poco a poco giro y sus pies empezaron a andar por si solos buscando una salida de ese lugar y un espacio donde poder pensar y por que no también llorar.

Se hizo tripas el corazón para eliminar toda huella de sufrimiento de su rostro Porque a pesar del dolor que sentía se había dado cuanta que en verdad la amada, y no ay peor dolor que el que sufre la persona amada.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo<p>

Resultado y Negación

-No-negó sakura con la cabeza-No es cierto-¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué?-pregunto con vos entrecortada.

-¿Sakura?-intervino kakashi con voz fuerte.

-¡No quiero!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿Que les parecio?

bueno, malo, mas o menos

¿le falto algo?

LOS INVITO A COMENTAR, QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN Y SI TIENEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS O CRÍTICAS **CONSTRUCTIVAS** SOLO DEJENME UN REVIEW :D


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no es mío le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,

**ADVERTENCIA: **es un kakasaku n.n

* * *

><p>-Dialogo-<p>

_-pensamientos-_

**Flash back**

(intervenciones mías)

**** - cambio de lugar

.

.

.- Tiempo despues en un mismo lugar.

* * *

><p>Perdon por la tardanza lo querria subir antes ya que ya tenia los primeros 5 capitulos pero se daño el capitulo 2 y el 5 y estuve intentando recuperarlos pero al final tube que volver a hacerlo esp que les guste y sin mas las dejo leer.<p>

* * *

><p>–Acaso no es lo que siempre quisiste- mencionó con esa sonrisa arrogante<p>

Poco a poco mis lágrimas y mis gritos se hicieron más fuertes pero nadie parecía escucharlos._ Nadie te está mirando, me aseguré a mi misma. Nadie me puede ayudar._

Se levanto y volvió su mirada a mi –Vuelve a casa.-

**_Capitulo 2_**

_**Resultado y negación**_

_No ahí nadie, nadie vendrá a ayudar _

_Me sentía atrapada tenia que correr, pero por mas que lo asía no lograba hacerlo mas rápido. Mis piernas parecían estar perdiendo cada vez mas velocidad mientras me esforzaba por avanzar entre la maleza del bosque, aunque a estas alturas se me estaba asiendo cada vez mas difícil, la luz que había empezaba a desvanecerse._

_Me encontraba demasiado cansada, mis heridas empezaban a abrirse de nuevo y ya no tenia el suficiente chakra para curarlas. _

Empecé a retroceder paso a paso eso no me estaba gustando.

Adonde vas aun no te puedes ir.

No era una pregunta la que me hacia era mas bien una afirmación. Apretó mas mi mano y entonces todo paso tan rápido.

_-Por favor no lo agás- suplique-._

_Apretó más mi cuerpo y entonces todo pasó tan rápido._

_-Detente…_

_._

_._

Me levante lentamente sobresaltada y con rastros de lagrimas. Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. Unas persianas cerradas cubrían la pared que tenía al lado. Las luces brillantes que tenia encima me cegaron. Estaba acostada en una cama dura y desnivelada, una cama con barras. Un molesto pitido sonaba desde algún lugar en la habitación. Me encontraba confundida, lo ultimo que recordaba era el campó de entrenamiento.

Entonces caí en cuenta donde me encontraba, pero no cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí. El sol comenzaba a salir y los pequeños rayos de luz empezaban a penetrar por la ventana.

Me sentía aún cansada y triste muy triste empecé a tararear una canción y poco a poco empecé a dormirme lo ultimo que vi fue la puerta abrirse.

.

.

.

.

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz que se encontraba en la habitación fue abandonándola lentamente, ladee levemente la cabeza y me encontré con una pequeña silueta mirando hacia el atardecer.

Alce la mano para quitarme el molesto catete.

No lo hagas.

Unos dedos helados me atraparon la mano.

- ¿Kakashi?

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-pregunte confundida.

- Dos semanas-murmuró acercándose.

Gire la cabeza y me encontré con su rosto observándome con la preocupación marcada en el rostro, voltie asía otro lado me sentía incomoda con su mirada, pero no podía pedirle que no se preocupará después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Sakura, siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites- prometió sonriendo-. No importa de lo que se trate nunca te dejare sola.

Me sentía desconcertada no entendía por que había dicho eso, pero ahora me sentía más tranquila no importaba el motivo por lo que lo hubiera dicho me hacía sentir feliz.

-gracias-susurre sonriendo.

En ese momento el clima que se había formado fue interrumpido por Tsunade y shizune que acababan de entrar a la habitación.

-sakura necesitamos hablar, tus resultado a acaban de llegar.

Kakashi hizo un ademan de salir.

-kakashi por favor quédate que lo que le voy a decir también debas de escucharlo.

Asintió

-¿entonces ya me puedo ir?- pregunte

-No Sakura.

-¡Pero no tengo nada!-grite enojada.

-¿Dime sakura que síntomas tienes?

-Bueno no se debilidad, mareos, estaré bien.

-Entonces dime, esos síntomas a que se deben-grito ya cansada de mi actitud

-no sé, algo me callo mal-intente evadir el tema.

-No-grito-. Y mi angustia surgió de nuevo como confirmo mis temores.

-Estas embarazada- exploto.

Kakashi y Shizune se encontraban tan sorprendidos que su rostro estaba desencajado completamente.

-No-negó Sakura con la cabeza-No es cierto-¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué?-pregunto con la vos entrecortada.

Sakura necesito que te quedes dos semanas mas para hacerte unos análisis y ver que los dos se encuentren en buen estado-dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes con los dedos.

- No hay ningún nosotros ¡no lo quiero!-grite completamente fuera de mi.

-¿Sakura?-intervino kakashi con voz fuerte.

-¡No quiero!

-Sakura por favor cálmate-dijo asustada shizune.

-Quiero abortarlo lo más pronto posible.

-Sakura no puedo hacer eso- dijo Tsunade completamente sorprendida.

-No exigió abortar inmediatamente no quiero a este monstro-dije escupiendo cada una de las palabras.

-Sakura no sabes lo que estás diciendo-dijo Kakashi desconcertado.

-No ustedes son los que no me comprenden, ¡no lo quiero!, sáquenlo sino yo misma lo haré-insistí enojada.

-No te reconozco sakura-dejo bajando el dormir, te dejaremos para que descanses.

-No quiero dormir que no lo entienden.

-¡Duérmete!-exigió

La habitación se quedo completamente sola y un vacio en mi corazón, entonces se pudo notar lo grande que era ese cuarto. Sakura fue recostando su cuerpo, lentamente fue abrazándose a si misma como un niño que tiene frio y miedo.

-Yo lo siento, pero no puedo tenerte- dijo mirando a su estomago aun plano-. No quiero odiarte.

-Aquella noche no solo terminaste con mi corazón sino también con mis sueños e ilusiones-murmuró mientras pequeñas gotas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas hasta que ya no se pudo contener.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo<p>

Sale el sol

-Yo no lo quiero-murmuró Sakura.

El silencio se prolongo durante unos segundos. Volvió a fijar la vista en sus manos, incapaz de levantar la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón. Harías bien en abortarlo –Kakashi se encamino de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿Que les parecio?

bueno, malo, mas o menos

¿le falto algo?

LOS INVITO A COMENTAR, QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN Y SI TIENEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS O CRÍTICAS **CONSTRUCTIVAS** SOLO DEJENME UN REVIEW :D

ps: Los subiré todos los sábados :)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no es mío le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,

**ADVERTENCIA: **es un kakasaku n.n

* * *

><p>-Dialogo-<p>

_-pensamientos-_

**Flash back**

(intervenciones mías)

**** - cambio de lugar

.

.

.- Tiempo despues en un mismo lugar.

* * *

><p>–Acaso no es lo que siempre quisiste- mencionó con esa sonrisa arrogante<p>

Poco a poco mis lágrimas y mis gritos se hicieron más fuertes pero nadie parecía escucharlos._ Nadie te está mirando, me aseguré a mi misma. Nadie me puede ayudar._

Se levanto y volvió su mirada a mi –Vuelve a casa.-

**_Capitulo 3_**

**Sale el sol**

_No ahí nadie, nadie vendrá a ayudar _

_Me sentía atrapada tenia que correr, pero por mas que lo asía no lograba hacerlo mas rápido. Mis piernas parecían estar perdiendo cada vez mas velocidad mientras me esforzaba por avanzar entre la maleza del bosque, aunque a estas alturas se me estaba asiendo cada vez mas difícil, la luz que había empezaba a desvanecerse._

_Me encontraba demasiado cansada, mis heridas empezaban a abrirse de nuevo y ya no tenía el suficiente chakra para curarlas. _

_-Por favor no lo agás- fue entonces cuando sentí mi fuerza desvanecerse aunque aun permanecía consiente, poco a poco mis lagrimas y mis gritos se hicieron mas fuertes pero el parecía no escucharlos._

_Apretó más mi cuerpo y entonces todo pasó tan rápido._

_-Detente…_

_._

_._

"_No se puede comprender la vida hacia atrás; vívela siempre hacia adelante"_

Era una fresca madrugada primaveral de konoha las calles se encontraban completamente vacías y el sonido de las hojas moviéndose se oían como un eco en un vacio, eran las 5:30 de la mañana así que lo normal era que todo se encontrara en total silencio pero solo una joven caminaba tranquilamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Maldito

-Yo no lo quiero– decía mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en un lugar donde no esperaba ver a ninguna persona y menos a esa hora de la madrugada, pero ay estaba sakura maldiciendo tan temprano.

Me odiaba a mi mismo por no poder haberla ayudado, pero ¿Quién podía imaginarse que le tenderían una emboscada y que se aprovecharían de ella?

Fui caminando a paso lento hasta posicionarme a su lado ella parecía absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia.

-¿kakashi? ¿Que hace aquí?-su tono denotaba sorpresa.

-En todo caso esa pregunta te la debería de hacer yo sakura, se supone que deberías de estar en el hospital-le dije con tono de reproche.

-Yo no querría seguir encerada-dijo agachando la mirada.

-¿Tienes un minuto, sakura? –lancé dos miradas, una a ella y otra al camino que llevaba a la , necesito platicar contigo.

Sakura rechino los dientes, pero supuse que probablemente vendría.

Después de algunos minutos empezamos a avanzar con la luz de la luna dirigiendo nuestros pasos ya que aun faltaba para el amanecer.

-¿Y de que quiere platicar?-me dijo con voz suave.

- De tu bebe-mencione con calma.

Cerró la boca señal de que estaba Apretando los dientes.

-Yo no lo quiero-murmuró.

Eso no tenia sentido. Yo conocía a la perfección lo que sakura pensaba casi respecto a todo. Sus pensamientos eran de lo más obvios; por eso no hacia falta que ella me dijera con palabras lo que sentía para que yo lo entendiera todo. Sabía que no es que no quisiera al bebe, sino que le daba miedo no quererlo.

-Escúchame, el no tiene la culpa de nada lo que paso no puedes condenar a una persona inocente sakura ¿acaso el no tiene el derecho de vivir?

-Si, pero no puedo tenerlo. No va a funcionar- su expresión parecía pedir disculpas.

-Si abortas cargaras con eso toda tu vida en cambio si te das una oportunidad, tal vez si funcione-_solo necesitaba que se confundiera, un momento de duda es todo lo que necesitaba._

Sakura permaneció en silencio.

-Yo solo quería olvidarlo todo, seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido, ¡acaso no lo entiendes!

El silencio se prolongo durante unos segundos. Volvió a fijar la vista en sus manos, incapaz de levantar la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón. Harías bien en abortarlo –me encamine de vuelta a mi ós.

-Espera, no te vayas- me imploró con su pequeña mano tendida hacia mi.

-No tengo ya nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Iras al hospital?

-No, no quiero ver como destruyes el futuro de los dos, porque en el momento que te deshagas de ese niño también acabaras con el tuyo.

Poco a poco sus lagrimas empezaron a resbalar, no podía dejar de mirar su rostro, sakura había crecido ya era toda una mujer y muy hermosa pero debajo de toda esa belleza aun se encontraba aquella niña indefensa.

Regrese sobre mis pasos y fui rodeando con mis brazos el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de sakura hasta que se convirtió en un abrazo:

-Límpiate los ojos,

Y sube la mirada,

Porque no tienes por que sufrir,

Por algo que no as ocasionado.

No tienes porque huir,

Intenta sonreír de nuevo,

Que el único que debería de huir,

Fue el desgraciado que te hizo sufrir.

Ahora solo te queda asumir la realidad,

Se valiente y sigue tu camino con voluntad,

Que ese sinvergüenza nunca lograra vivir en paz.

No tienes por que esconderte,

Por que nunca te volverá a tocar,

Levanta la cabeza y sonríe.

Si no lograste conseguir tus sueños, si fueron aplastados

Encuentra otros nuevos

El cargo de conciencia, de haber asesinado a un ser que debió vivir… no te lo vas a quitar nunca. Ahórrate esa pena, cambiándola por la felicidad que te dará ese niño.

Tengo una mejor solución para ti.

Si no deseas tener a ese bebé, recuerda que hay muchas parejas estériles que desean tener hijos.

Si inmediatamente después del nacimiento de tu bebe, lo das en adopción… te liberarás de un compromiso que no deseas sakura, y harás inmensamente feliz a otras personas.

Este consejo, lo hago con la esperanza de que, cuando veas a ese pequeño bebé entre tus brazos, te encariñes con él… y decidas quedártelo

Encuentra una razón para vivir y aférrate a ella. Que ese niño se convierta en tu razón-termino de decir kakashi con su ojito feliz señal de que debajo de la mascara estaba sonriendo.

Los pequeños rayos del sol empezaron a salir y la brisa de la oscuridad que ase un momento los cobijaba se iba convirtiendo en una brillante luz. Sakura se separo unos centímetros de él para limpiarse los rastros de lágrimas que aun quedaban impregnados en su rostro.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón. Tendré a este bebe, créeme.

-Lo se –asintió

Las calles que hasta el momento se encontraban vacías se empezaron a llenar por los vendedores y desde el columpio donde se encontraban podían ver llegar a los niños a la academia.

-usted cree que podre sola-preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Sakura, siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites- repitió-. No importa de lo que se trate nunca te dejare sola.

Ella enjuagó una lágrima de su mejilla.

Entonces es una promesa.

Asentí y extendí mi mano y ella alargo la suya para estrechármela. Cerré los dedos alrededor de su mano y me dio un apretón y luego me abrazo, sin darme cuenta, casi sin pensarlo, yo también la estaba abrazando.

-Es un trato-acepté

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo<p>

¡Tú…Tú eres el padre!

-¡Naruto!- gritó ino lo más fuerte que pudo, y detuvieron su entrenamiento.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el desgracia… digo el padre?-escupió con dificultad las palabras.

-Yo-murmuró confundido y asustado naruto.

-¿Qué? …Tú eres también el padre del hijo de Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿Que les parecio?

bueno, malo, mas o menos

¿le falto algo?

LOS INVITO A COMENTAR, QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN Y SI TIENEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS O CRÍTICAS **CONSTRUCTIVAS** SOLO DEJENME UN REVIEW :D

ps: Gracias por los reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** naruto no es mío le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,

**ADVERTENCIA: **es un kakasaku n.n

* * *

><p>-Dialogo-<p>

_-pensamientos-_

**Flash back**

(intervenciones mías)

**** - cambio de lugar

.

.

.- Tiempo despues en un mismo lugar.

* * *

><p>–Acaso no es lo que siempre quisiste- mencionó con esa sonrisa arrogante<p>

Poco a poco mis lágrimas y mis gritos se hicieron más fuertes pero nadie parecía escucharlos._ Nadie te está mirando, me aseguré a mi misma. Nadie me puede ayudar._

Se levanto y volvió su mirada a mi –Vuelve a casa.-

.

.

.

**_Capitulo 4_**

**¡Tú…Tú eres el padre!**

-¿Enserio, sakura? –menciono Tsunade con un tono de sorpresa en la voz.

-Si-concedió con una sonrisa.

Tsunade sonrió para si que mi alumna volvió hacer la misma- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, todo gracias a kakashi el me hizo ver el error que iba a cometer él fue…

En ese momento las puertas de la oficina se abrieron dejando entrar a un gran grupo de personas entre ellas shizune junto con un grupo de personas gritando quien sabe cuanta cosa, lo único que se medio entendía era..

-Sakura-chan no lo agás

-¡Frentona piensa!

-Fea

-¡Tsunade no la deje!

-¡Oba-chan!

- ¡Hokage-sama!

-puf que problemático

Había demasiadas personas que cada ves era mas difícil respirar, sakura no entendía nada de lo que decían ni a que se referían , fue retirándose y callo exhausta en el suelo desmallándose al instante.

.

.

.

-Me gustaría saber que paso aquí ¡ahora!

-Tsunade oba-chan

-¡¿A quien llamas vieja naruto?

-Tsunade-sama no queremos que sakura aborte - menciono ino entre lágrimas.

Tsunade se quedo con los ojos a puto de salirse de las orbitas, inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia Shizune.

-¿Como es que ustedes saben de eso? – musitó enojada.

-¡gomen! Yo y hinata escuchamos parte de la conversación de ayer, pues vera nosotros nos acabábamos nuestro turno y...

**Flash Back**

-Hinata, espera

-ino, ¿que haces aquí?

-Felicidades Hinata

-eto…de que hablas-murmuró

-De que estas embarazada ¿naruto ya lo sabe?

-Si-mencionó por inercia completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué?- inquirí -.¿Cuantos meses tienes?

-dos meses

-¿Y por que yo no savia nada?-le pregunté con un tono de reproche

- ¡gomen!, no quisimos hacer un gran alboroto sobre esto-murmuro con un tono como fue que te enteraste ino no le hemos dicho casi a nadie-dijo sorprendida.

-Acabo de ver tus análisis

-Yo no me icé ninguna prueba, Tsunade me reviso -me respondió confundida.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le pregunté.

-Pues claro

-Hinata estas embarazada-pregunto neji sorprendido.

-eto… ¡ino! Se supone que no lo debías de decir a nadie aún.

-Tienes razón- admitió ino me olvido por completo.

-Al grano ino- gritó exasperada la hokage

-Sakura los resultados de tus análisis ya llegaron.

-¿Oíste?-pregunté deteniéndome inmediatamente.

-¿Qué cosa ino?

-Guarda silencio parece que están discutiendo.

.

_-No, no ay ningún nosotros no lo quiero-_

_-¿Sakura?-intervino kakashi con voz fuerte._

_-¡No quiero!_

_-quiero abortarlo lo más pronto posible_

_._

-Esa fue sakura

- Si-admití

Me quede inmóvil durante un rato-. Parece que la prueba de embarazo no era la tuya sino la de sakura.

-Hinata tenemos muchas cosas que investigar.

-¿Enserio?

-Si vamos-dije jalándola hacia la salida.

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, si alguien savia algo seguro que nos lo dirían.

.

.

-¡Naruto!- grite lo mas fuerte que pude, y detuvieron su entrenamiento

- Ino, hinata-chan ¿que hacen aquí?-preguntó

-Sai, Naruto, necesitó hacerles algunas preguntas-dije con una voz firme.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó sai con amabilidad.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el desgracia… digo el padre?-escupí con dificultad las palabras.

-Yo-murmuró confundido y asustado naruto.

-¿Qué? …Tú eres también el padre del hijo de Sakura.

-Ino-chan ¡basta!

-¿Cómo? No yo voy a tener un hijo pero con Hinata- chan-gritó asustado.

Suspiré-. Menos mal.

-Y tu sai acaso me engañaste con la frentona.

-¡Oh! Claro que no-dijo retrocediendo.

-Pero que te pasa ino, Sakura no va a tener ningún hijo ¿o si?-dijo confundido Naruto.

-Eto, creo que metí la pata.

-Explícate –inquirió naruto, curioso de nuevo.

-Pues verán, parece ser que la frentona está embarazada, el papa no se va a hacer responsable y no lo quiere tener. Por eso creo que hay que averiguar quién es y hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Oh! Pobrecita Sakura-chan, yo también te ayudare ¡de veras!

-Ino, ¿Por qué lo haces?- susurró Sai.

-Por ayudarla por que más.

-En este libro dice lo contrario-mencionó Sai sacando un libro.

-"La curiosidad de las mujeres, su mayor enemigo"-leyó ino en voy que no, puede que quiera saber con quién se ha estado metiendo Sakura, pero esto lo hago por ayudarla-grite indignada.

-Pero veamos si Sakura tiene un mes tiene que ser alguno de la aldea-murmuró Hinata.

Saque una pequeña hoja y tache dos son Naruto ni Sai, solo nos quedan 7 sospechosos.

-7 son demasiados, creo que lee no es su tipo-mencionó serio Sai arrebatándome la lista.

-El perro, ni el de los insectos, ni chouji lo son ¡de veras!

-Ok esto nos deja a tres personas-mencioné un poco más tranquila.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo? Vas a tener un hijo con Sakura – gritó asombrado Chouji.

- Y cuando pensabas decírmelo ¡Nara! –gritó temari enojada.

-Creo que hay un error-mencionó Shikamaru muy aturdido.

-De todos modos, ¿En que estabas pensando? Quiero decir… ¿Por eso no querrías que viniera?

Shikamaru clavo los ojos en mí de inmediato, como exigiéndome que arreglara el problema.

-No sé de qué hablan, ni siquiera savia que Sakura estaba embarazada-su voz adquirió un tono diferente al cansado que usaba era más bien enojado y hastiado.

-¡Ten calma!- le que cometimos un error ¡gomen!

-Que problemático es todo esto.

- Bueno Temari, Shikamaru lo sentimos fue una confusión ahora iremos a ver al siguiente sospechoso-murmuro Naruto sonriendo entre dientes.

-El padre-pegunto Temari.

-Exacto, si nos disculpan…

-Nosotros también iremos verdad Nara.

-¿Cómo?-mencionó sorprendido-. Solo quieres asegurarte de que no sea mío verdad.

-Oh, sí. Me asegurare de ello.

.

.

La intensa oscuridad de la noche empezaba a aclarase, el sol empezaba a asomarse del otro lado de las montañas.

Ya llevábamos toda la noche buscando a neji y aún no lo encontrábamos, cuando empecé a oír algunas voces me aleje del grupo para ir a ver.

-Neji, por favor no, mis papas se preocuparan si no regreso.

-Hmp-Cerro los ojos.

-Ya déjame.

-¿Qué deje que?

-De tocarme, acaso me estás tentando.

-Cof cof disculpen

Me decidí por interrumpir antes de que terminaran asiéndolo delante de mí, al parecer fui la única que oyó y vio todo. Algunos segundos después se nos unieron los demás.

.

.

-¿Cómo? Sakura no quiere al bebe-murmuro atónita tenten.

-Si-dijo Hinata

Queremos encontrar al padre pero al parecer ninguno de los que pensamos es, así que ya se nos acabaron las opciones.

-Bueno, Sakura debe de conocerlo bien-susurró tenten-. Ya le preguntaron a kakashi.

-No-susurre.

-Eso es imposible- dijo naruto conteniendo una carcajada.

-No, claro que no, ellos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos antes de que Sakura se fuera de misión, incluso se rumoro que eran pareja, el estaba presente cuando le dijeron a Sakura lo del bebe y cuando llevo a Sakura al hospital no quiso que se le acercará, tal vez Kakashi no quiera al bebe por lo que valla a decir la gente de ellos. ¡Kakashi es el padre!

-Ino, Kakashi salió de misión hoy-mencionó Shikamaru con tono en una semana.

-Entonces hay que apresurarnos y evitar que Sakura cometa alguna tontería-grité.

**END FLASH BACK**

Y así fue como acabamos aquí Tsunade-sama.

Ino yo solo te pedí que me dijeras como se habían enterado, ¡no que me dijeras…

1.-Que Hinata esta embarazada.

2.-Sai sale contigo.

3.-Temari es celosa

4.-Que neji estaba haciendo cosas cof cof indebidas con tenten.

Y 5.- Que Kakashi era según ustedes el padre, y digo según por que no lo es- dijo Tsunade explicando y numerando cada una de las cosas.

-Eto… ¡gomen! Creo que hable demasiado-dijo ino con un suspiro.

Empecé a oír murmullos en la habitación, al parecer ya no me encontraba sola con Tsunade-sama todos estaban atentos escuchando la historia de ino, decidí no interrumpir, pero cada vez se me hacia mas difícil no soltarme riendo, ya que ino estaba rebelando cosas muy personales, cuando de pronto escuche…

_-Kakashi es el padre_

-Eto… chicos

-Sakura-chan, ya estas bien- me pregunto naruto en voz baja.

-Creo que ya estoy bien-dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

-Frentona solo querríamos que no abortaras aunque el desobligado de su padre no lo quisiera-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Mi hijo no tiene padre-dije al final con un suspiro.

Se formo un silencio incomodo nadie se atrevía a hablar. No pude evitar sonreír, eran mis amigos y realmente se preocupaban por mí-. Lo menos que se merecen es una explicación de mi parte-Sonreí.

-Me alegro que todos ustedes estén quiero explicarles muchas cosas, primero perdón por mi actitud, después de la misión no solo fui emboscada también abusaron de mi-dije con la voz por eso que mi hijo no tiene padre-añadí con un deje de tristeza.

La habitación volvió al silencio, nadie se atrevía a mirarme a la cara.

-Por eso no querría a este bebe, pero kakashi el padre desobligado-dije soltando una pequeña risa para liberar el hizo darme cuenta que el no tenia la culpa de lo que ese hombre me había hecho.

-Sakura nosotros… no sabíamos nada-susurro ino.

-Por favor quiten esas caras largas que me van a deprimir- musite haciendo un puchero.

-¿Cuanto tienes fea?-pregunto sai con voz casi inaudible. Yo agache la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas.

- un mes- mencione con una gran sonrisa

Poco a poco el ambiente se empezó a relajar, el resto del día transcurrió entre preguntas y alguna que otra broma, uno que otro regaño y consejo de Tsunade para cuidarnos, el tiempo paso tan calmado que cuando me di cuenta ya todos se habían ido.

Lentamente la habitación se fue oscureciendo de nuevo, entonces me percate de lo grande que era realmente la habitación y que tan vacía se sentía.

Al parecer este era el principio de todo lo que tendría que enfrenar sola.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo<p>

_Capitulo 5_

Confusiones

-Yo no estoy escondiendo a nadie-dijo sakura ya enojada-, estoy cansada de que me molestes y si quieres que te diga que mi hijo no…

-"tu hijo no" que-repitió expectante.

No podía seguir hablando tenia un nudo en la garganta, era tiempo de decir que no necesitaba a un hombre a mi lado para que mi hijo fuera feliz, pero no podía hablar realmente me dolía decirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿Que les parecio?

bueno, malo, mas o menos

¿le falto algo?

LOS INVITO A COMENTAR, QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN Y SI TIENEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS O CRÍTICAS **CONSTRUCTIVAS** SOLO DEJENME UN REVIEW :D


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** naruto no es mío le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,

**ADVERTENCIA: **es un kakasaku n.n

* * *

><p>-Dialogo-<p>

_-pensamientos-_

**Flash back**

(intervenciones mías)

**** - cambio de lugar

.

.

.- Tiempo despues en un mismo lugar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Capitulo 5_**

**Confusiones**

Me incorporé de un salto, aun aturdida por el sueño.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y hacia un calor bochornoso. Tenía el pelo totalmente empapado y el sudor me corría por el cuello.

Aparte de una patada las sábanas mojadas y me encontré acompañada.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- me pregunto mientras abría las cortinas.

Asentí.

La luz de afuera me segó por algunos segundos. Me seque el sudor d la frente, estaba completamente despierta ahora. Un dolor agudo me atravesó por el estomago en cuanto me levante. Me incorpore inmediatamente con la mano apretada fuertemente sobre mi boca, me agache sobre la taza del baño y vomite violentamente.

-¿Sakura estas bien?- su voz sonaba tranquila.

-Si-replique con voz creo que pueda acostumbrarme a esto.

-¡jajá!-rio entre dientes-. A nadie le gusta sakura, pero no te preocupes solo falta un mes y medio para que se acaben.

-Eso me consuela.

-sakura cuando una no acepta esos cambios su cuerpo no presenta ningún síntoma pero al aceptar todo es un a liberación para que tu cuerpo pueda cambiar como es debido. Mírate ya hasta se te nota la panza-termino de decir sentándose a mi lado.

Me puse a pensar en ello y estuve segura de haberlo comprendido, mi bebe me había ayudado de alguna forma. Termine sonriendo.

-¿Y cuando puedo irme?-le pregunte con impaciencia.

-En una semana mas-contesto.

-puf "una semana más"-repetí con cansancio.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que todo valla bien sakura, además aquí tienes mucha compañía y personas que están al pendiente de ti.

-Bueno si aquí no estoy sola pero…

-¡sakura!-gritaron interrumpiendo.

-Ino, Hinata. Me alegro que estén aquí, me tenían muy abandonada.

-Lo sentimos Sakura, estuvimos ocupados con el cambio de casa- mencionó sonrojada Hinata.

-Ya frentona no fue para tanto.

- Venimos para ir a la conferencia juntas- dijo hinata.

-¿Conferencia?-mencioné con el tono de sorpresa marcado en mi voz.

-Si es sobre el embarazo, en unos minutos empieza.

-Am no se.

-Sakura deberías de ir para que te distraigas-mencionó Tsunade saliendo.

-Ándale frentona Tsunade-sama tiene razón.

-Cerda acaso tu estas embarazada también.

-No claro que no, yo voy de asistente de shizune-replico sonrojada.

-¡jajá! Ok, vamos-dije conteniendo la risa.

.

.

.

.

-Buenos días mi nombre es shizune y esta es mi ayudante la doctora Yamanaka. Nosotros Les vamos a impartir una conferencia acerca del embarazo, aquí les vamos a decir como se va ir desarrollando el bebe.

Me encontraba metida en mis pensamientos ya savia de lo que nos hablaría shizune, nos diría como iríamos cambiado, los cuidados que deberíamos seguir, casi podía asegurar que me lo savia de memoria no por nada era una de las mejores doctoras además de que Tsunade nos obligaba a asistir cada mes a estas conferencias.

Saque esos pensamientos para empezar a ponerle atención a shizune pero empecé a sentir un clima pesado a mi alrededor y los murmullos no paraban, no savia cuanto tiempo había estado este ambiente, agudice un poco mas mi oído y escuche con mas claridad lo que tanto se comentaba.

-Ya la viste.

-Si, al parecer era verdad.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Mira que meterse con alguien comprometido.

-Disculpen de que hablan-interrumpió alguien mas confundida.

-¿Acaso no sabes?

-La doctora Haruno esta embarazada.

-¿Enserio? yo pensé que andaba con kakashi-san.

-Yo también pero el era demasiado para ella, aún no a existido alguien que lo ate a un compromiso.

-Muchas mujeres tienen miedo de moverse mucho o hacer ejercicio por que piensan que esto le puede hacer daño al bebe y es al contrario ustedes deben de tomar en cuenta que no moverse dificultara mas su parto.

-Yo oí de una enfermera que sakura esta hospitalizada y últimamente han venido muchas personas a visitarla.

-Ya terminaron de hablar-interrumpió Shizune visiblemente enojada.

-Si, lo sentimos.

-Bueno espero que estuvieran escuchado todas las indicaciones, mañana habrá otra conferencia los detalles ya los dije, las veo mañana.

Shizune y ino se retiraron la primera un poco molesta por lo ocurrido, la habitación se quedo en silencio y algunos segundos después empezaron a salir hasta que solo quedamos Hinata y yo.

-¿Sakura estas bien?-mencionó preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes-trate de sonreír pero solo salió una mueca.

-No tomes importancia a chismes malintencionados-añadió sonriendo.

-Ya lo se-comente-, volvamos a mi cuarto.

Me quede mirando por la puerta durante un momento.

-Vamos-dijo jalándome.

.

.

.

-Mira, mira que tenemos aquí.

-Ósea que es verdad, la mejor medic-ninja y disculpa de tsunade está embarazada, al parecer los rumores no mienten-mencionó una enfermera en forma de burla.

_Apenas salimos fuimos abordadas por dos enfermeras hablándonos en forma burlona._

-¿De qué rumores hablan?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Acaso no los han oído, jajá pobrecitas.-

_Me volvía a sentir incomoda lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo antes posible._

-No sé de qué hablan y si nos disculpan ya nos retiramos, vamos Hinata.

-A no sabes, que estas embarazada y el padre de tu hijo es alguien comprometido. Aun te crees la mejor Sakura, as caído más bajo que cualquier enfermera. Y no dudo que sea Naruto.

-¡Claro que no!, si estoy embarazada pero no te permito decir que es hijo de alguien comprometido.

-A si entonces quien es.

-El…él es.

-Eto…el no pudo venir porque esta de misión verdad Sakura-chan.

-Creo que no tengo por qué darles ninguna explicación de mi vida Hinata.

- Aiko, yuki creo que tienen mejores cosas que hacer- grito ino desde la puerta.

-Doctora Yamanaka.

-Deberían de estar trabajando en lugar de estar aquí.

- Si ya nos íbamos.

-Si realmente dices la verdad, se presentara mañana, si no sabremos quién miente, vámonos yuki.

.

.

-¿Sakura estas bien?

-Sí, me voy a descansar, después las veo.

Me fui alejando hasta que me perdí por los pasillos.

.

.

-Sakura ¿estás bien? Ino me comento lo que paso en la conferencia.

-Sí creo que fue inevitable a estas alturas ya más de la mitad de Konoha debe de saberlo-murmuré sentándome a un lado de la ventana.

-Lo siento.

_Me deje caer, derrotada, con aquellas lágrimas derramándose por mi rostro y con un nudo en la garganta. Ellas tenían razón._

Me miro con los ojos llenos de angustia.

-Lo s-s-siento-tartamudeé.

_Pero ella me abrazo de nuevo, apretándome._

-Tsunade cuando acepte tener a mi bebe no pensé que sería complicado. Nunca caí en cuenta, mi bebe no tendrá a quien decirle papa alguien que lo guie y le enseñe lo que solo un padre puede-. ¡No puedo, no puedo!

-Pero el te tendrá a ti, esto solo es una prueba mas que te pone el destino. En este mundo las cosas no son fáciles y eso es porque dios nos pone a prueba, y por eso es difícil-. Una sonrisa casi inexistente elevo ligeramente sus labios.

-Lo siento-confesé-, no debí de ponerme así… Bueno, creo que es cierto.

-Mañana voy a enfrentar a todos y gritare a los 4 vientos que mi hijo no tiene padre. Voy a ser la mejor mama que pueda tener, cada día que pase tendrá algo nuevo por que sonreír, voy amarlo hasta que el hueco que dejo su padre desaparezca.

-Me alegro tanto, no dudes que su abuela también lo querrá.

-Gracias, por todo.

.

.

.

.

-Por favor formen dos filas, los hombres van a la aula A y las mujeres pasen al aula B.

-Ino, que es esto-mencionó Sakura sorprendida-. No savia que los padres también tenían que venir.

-Frentona si te lo hubiera dicho no hubieras venido-contesto alejándose.

-Eto ¡gomen! Sakura.

-Estoy considerando la idea de irme-suspire con cansancio.

-Entremos sakura-repuso jalándome de nuevo.

-Buenos días.

_Shizune empezó a hablarnos sobre los diferentes tipos de parto que había, por mas que quería escucharla no podía evitar prestar mas atención a los nuevos mormullos que se formaban a mi alrededor, sentía el ambiente muy incomodo y me preguntaba por que había ido pero no podía esconderme toda la vida aunque fuera lo que quisiera hacer._

_Me apoye sobre mis manos, observe como avanzaban las manecillas de los minutos en el reloj. Un cuarto para las cuatro._

-Sakura ¡gomen! Fue mi culpa no debí de haber mentido.

-No hinata creo que tarde o temprano se enteraran y no me importa la verdad-dije sonriendo.

-Bueno chicas hasta aquí, espero que vengan cada mes con el doctor. Pueden pasar al pasillo o esperar aquí en un momento también saldrán sus esposos.

_El tiempo se había pasado mas rápido de que imagine. Hinata y yo nos adelantamos a salir._

.

.

-Vaya Doctora Haruno, al parecer volviste a venir sola-dijo sonriendo-, acaso estas escondiendo al papa.

-Yo no estoy escondiendo a nadie-dije ya enojada-, estoy cansada de que me molestes y si quieres que te diga que mi hijo no…

-"tu hijo no" que-repitió expectante.

_No podía seguir hablando tenia un nudo en la garganta, era tiempo de decir que no necesitaba a un hombre a mi lado para que mi hijo fuera feliz, pero no podía hablar realmente me dolía decirlo._

-Creo que no tengo porque tenerte al tanto de mi vida-dije dando la vuelta.

-Sakura estas bien.

-¿Kakashi?-susurre sorprendida y a la vez aliviada de que estuviera ahí.

-Kakashi-san-las oí susurrar-, que gusto verlo por aquí. Supe que estaba de misión.

-Si, llegue anoche Ibiki.

_Volteé a verlo sorprendido como es que sabia su apellido acaso la conocía._

Por favor llámeme aiko.

-Por favor vámonos-dije en tono suplicante.

-Están bien, perdón pero no pude venir como prometí-dijo sonriendo.

_No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa._

-Kakashi-san acaso usted sabe quien es el padre.

-Como se te ocurre yuki- mencionó aiko riéndose estruendosamente.

-Eto kakashi -san acaso usted es el padre-pregunto burlonamente yuki

-Por dios yuki que dices-mencionó riendo.

-Si…

-¡Kakashi-sensei! como se le ocurre abandonarme en la conferencia-grito naruto haciendo un puchero.

-Eto ¡gomen!-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan que bueno que las encontramos ¡de veras!

_Estaba perpleja ¿en que momento el ambiente había cambiado tanto?_

_Ellas estaban atónitas con la confesión._

-Bueno llevare a sakura a su habitación, nos vemos después naruto-dijo tomándome de la cintura.

-Lo veo mañana kakashi-sensei-dijeron despidiéndose.

_Unos cuantos minutos después ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo en mi habitación ninguno había mencionado ni una palabra de lo que había pasado, me sentó en la cama con cuidado._

-Me alegro que hayas venido a verme hoy, Kakashi.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura?- insistió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre los míos.

-Lamento todo esto- admití con un hilo de voz.

-Mañana aclarare todo este mal entendido-dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Creo que ya es tarde para echarse para atrás-susurro sereno.

-Y-yo-tartamudee, durante unos segundos fui incapaz de articular palabra.

-Nunca pensé en tener un hijo en esta edad pero lo quiero y lo necesito como al aire, quiero que sea feliz-dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sakura te prometí que siempre estaría ahí para cuando me necesitaras-murmuro acariciando mi cabello-, yo seguiré con esto hasta que tu quieras.

-Yo no quiero involucrarlo en algo que no tiene nada que ver.

-Pues parece que ya me involucre, y no será fácil salir.

_No podía creer que estuviera considerando su proposición._

-Solo si me promete que si usted es el que ya no quiere seguir acabemos con esto.

-Cuenta con eso.

-Entonces es un trato.

_El asistió y extendió su fría mano y cerré los dedos alrededor de la suya._

Te lo prometo.

.

.

.

.

_No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola dormir, sonriendo como un verdadero idiota, si porque eso es lo que hacía desde hace horas sonreír. Una gruesa nube ocultó finalmente al sol._

-Es hora de irme-le dije depositando un suave beso sobre su frente.

_Ella no pareció inmutarse por el tacto, estaba tan dormida que no lo había sentido en lo absoluto sonreí para mis adentros y me dirigí a la salida del hospital._

-Kakashi, todavía estas aquí-murmuró sorprendida.

-Sakura me pidió que no me fuera hasta que se durmiera, se me fue el tiempo, pero ya me voy-mencioné serio.

-Kakashi, lo acompaño a la salida-suspiro.

Caminamos un par de segundos en total silencio.

-Kakashi...

-Me gire a verla, un poco sorprendido.

-Gracias por lo que haces por Sakura, se que no es un favor si no algo que realmente haces de corazón, se que siempre he dicho que eres un pervertido y despistado, pero realmente eres mucho más que eso.

Gire a verla sorprendido.

-Siempre la voy a cuidar hokage-sama.

-Lo sé.

-De ahora en adelante tu vida cambiara, tu estilo de vida tendrá que ser otro, la gente ya no te mirara igual, empezaran las habladurías a tus espaldas, y sobre todo tendrás que soportarlo todo para construir un hogar para ese niño.

-Lo entiendo, pero como usted dijo es algo que hago con todo mi corazón.

-La amas verdad- me dijo.

-Mas que a mi propia vida.

-Te tardaste en aceptarlo-me dijo solo me queda ayudarte un poco.

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí mi camino a casa nunca imagine que este día terminara de este modo.

**Flash Back**

-Bueno días como todos se abran dado cuanta soy la 5 hokage y este es mi ayudante el doctor Naoki. Nosotros Les vamos a impartir una conferencia acerca del embarazo, aquí les vamos a decir como se va ir desarrollando el bebe dentro del útero.

-Disculpe Hokage, pero no se supone que la conferencia nos la tiene que impartir otro hombre.

-Para permitirles que bromen con sobre este tema, ¡Ni lo piensen!-

Bueno en este momento sus esposas se encuentran oyendo lo mismo que les diré a si que escuchen bien.

Para empezar Tsunade-sama les ira diciendo como es que avanzará el embarazo y yo les iré mostrando algunas imágenes- mencionó el doctor Naoki.

Naoki era un hombre alto, delgado con el pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes vestido con uniforme de chunnin.

-Kakashi, Naruto. Tomen asiento.

-Naruto, por que no me dijiste que era una conferencia solo para padres.

-Eto bueno es que me acorde que tenía que venir-mencionó también porque lo que le voy a pedir tiene que ver con esto.

- Muchos futuros padres se preguntan cómo deben actuar durante el embarazo de su pareja.

Para intentar comprender el comportamiento de la mujer embarazada, sus cambios de humor, sus nuevos hábitos, los pequeños malestares físicos, lo mejor que puede hacer el padre es involucrarse en todo lo relacionado con el desarrollo de la gestación, participando activamente. De esta manera se evitan los celos que pudieran surgir porque sienta que ha quedado relegado a un segundo plano.

-Ok esperare a que termine-dije ya cansado.

_Aun me preguntaba como es que había acabado por aceptar venir con Naruto, aun estaba tan cansado._

**Una hora antes **

-Ne Kakashi sensei-volvió a repetir ya cansado Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero me gustaría descansar-le dije ya cansado de su misión estuvo larga y quiero descansar, mañana me dices.

-Kakashi lo que necesito decirle es de suma importancia.

- Ok, dime te escucho-dije derrotado.

-Eto… necesito que me acompañe a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?...

- Sensei no sea curioso.

-Naruto tengo mucho sueño, quiero dormir y después ir a ver como siguió Sakura.

-Es sobre eso lo que le quiero hablar.

-Entonces dime.

-Pero antes necesitó que vayamos al hospital.

**Actualmente**

_Y aun me carcomía la duda de saber qué es lo que me quería decir Naruto sobre Sakura me tenía que esperar esto terminara._

**-**También pueden informarse sobre todo lo relacionado con el embarazo, compartiendo con su pareja la lectura de libros y revistas especializadas. La asistencia a las clases de preparación al parto es cada vez más frecuente. Allí aprenden cómo ayudar a la mujer a relajarse cuando el parto esté próximo, cómo debe respirar cuando lleguen las contracciones. Si el padre está informado sobre el desarrollo del embarazo y el parto, será capaz de afrontarlo con calma y de ayudar a su pareja. A medida que avanzan los meses y el feto crece, el padre puede también comenzar a relacionarse con su hijo. Bien a través del tacto, acariciando el vientre de su pareja, bien mediante la voz. Hacia la mitad del embarazo, el oído del feto está suficientemente desarrollado como para oír ruidos del exterior de la madre y, entre esos ruidos, la voz del padre es una de las que reconocerá después de nacer. Preparar la ropa y la habitación del bebé es otra forma de compartir la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

- Bueno esto es todo espero que aigan entendido todo, espero verlos en sus consultas.

-Kakashi ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo Tsunade sorprendida.

-Am Naruto quiso que lo acompañara.

-Bueno los dejo tengo que terminar unos papeles.

-Hi

-Naruto ahora si que es lo que me querías decir.

-Yo querría decirle que cuidara a Sakura-chan. Ella intenta hacerse la fuerte, de aparentar que todo estará bien pero se que en el fondo ella se siente mas sola que nunca.

Cuando ella nos dijo lo del bebe nos dijo "Mi hijo no tiene padre"

-Yo crecí sin un padre o una madre que me amaran y apoyaran veía a los niños pasear de la manos con sus padres, por mucho tiempo me sentí solo.

-Lo are Naruto, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-En la conferencia me di cuenta que Hinata iba a necesitar cuidados especiales y mucho cariño, pero Sakura no lo tendrá, así que no solo la cuide por favor también conviértase en el…

**-**_Acaso estabas mintiendo. _

_**-**__Mi hijo no tiene..._

-Oyó eso sensei? Sensei donde esta.

-Sakura estas bien.

_En menos de unos segundos ya me encontraba junto a ella estaba absorto de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor respondía por puro instinto, solo quería saber por que la veía tan mal._

_Nunca pensé que terminaría así el día._

**Fin Flash Black**

Hice una pausa antes de cerrar la puerta, sonriendo. Seguro que en aquel momento las palabras de Tsunade me hicieron poner los pies en el suelo. De ahora en adelante mi vida daría un giro de 180 grados.

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo<p>

Capitulo 6

Mudanza

(sin adelanto)

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Primero perdon por no subirlo antes pero aun no lo terminaba por la escuela, y como veran aun no termino el siguiente.

¿Que les parecio?

bueno, malo, mas o menos

¿le falto algo?

LOS INVITO A COMENTAR, QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN Y SI TIENEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS O CRÍTICAS **CONSTRUCTIVAS** SOLO DEJENME UN REVIEW :D


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** naruto no es mío le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,

**ADVERTENCIA: **es un kakasaku n.n

* * *

><p>-Dialogo-<p>

_-pensamientos-_

**Flash back**

(intervenciones mías)

**** - cambio de lugar

.

.

.- Tiempo despues en un mismo lugar.

* * *

><p>Perdón u,u enserio pero tuve muchas dificultades durante este mes y no los pude subir, cuando yo leía las historias me desesperaba que no las subieran rápido pero es muy diferente ser el lector al escritor ya que aveces se presentan varios problemas, pero de una cosa si estoy segura quiero acabarla espero y me sigan leyendo ya que ustedes con sus reviews deciden si sigo :D<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Mudanza

**-sakura-**

_Me encontraba sentada a un lado de la ventana mientras la suave brisa de la mañana acariciaba con sutileza mi rostro. El cielo se había pintado de un rosa con tonos anaranjados y amarillos mientras el sol salía despacio para empezar a tocar la aldea._

_Llevaba ya algunas horas despierta, esa noche me había sido imposible conciliar el sueño._

_Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en la conferencia, para este momento ya toda la aldea estaba enterada a detalle de lo que había pasado, los rumores corrían por todos lados y yo misma ya había escuchado algunos aquí dentro en el hospital._

_¿Que como Tsunade-sama podía permitir una relación como esa?, ¿que si eso no estaba prohibido? algunos otros a favor y muchos otros en contra._

_Con tantos rumores mis amigos seguían visitándome con regularidad y aunque al principio les tomo por sorpresa lo que íbamos a hacer, todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que era mejor así y que mientras nosotros siguiéramos con esto ellos no dirían nada. _

_Me sentía mal porque kakashi se estaba haciendo cargo de algo en lo que no tenia nada que ver, pero como el había dicho ahora ya era tarde para echarse atrás._

_Cerré el libro que hasta el momento veía, tenia una cubierta blanca de piel estaba un poco viejo pero en muy buen estado lo deje en la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama y volví a sentarme._

-bueno días sakura -interrumpió Tsunade mis pensamientos sentándose a mi lado.

-Buenos días-le dije aun en otro mundo.

-Aun escribes en tu diario- mencionó sorprendida.

-Nunca lo he dejado de hacer-dije girando a verla.

-Me alegro, a propósito kakashi vendrá por ti en algunos minutos-me dijo aquí y todo estará listo-dijo la hokage extendiéndome unos papeles.

-Esto es todo-dije devolviéndoselos.

-si en cuanto llegue kakashi te puedes ir, no te olvides de venir a visitarme.

-Tsunade me gustaría seguir trabajando en el hospital-dije con tono suplicante.

-Me alegro que lo menciones, claro que puedes seguir haciéndolo pero solo hasta que tengas 6 meses.

_Pasamos un largo rato charlando sobre las cosas que habían cambiado en la aldea y lo que había estado pasando mientras yo me encontraba ahí, claro omitiendo todo lo concerniente a mi persona._

_Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la 1 y aun ni luces de mi ex sensei, creo que conociéndolo no debimos de haber apresurado mi salida._

-¡gomen!, me perdí en…

-En el camino de la vida, lo sabemos kakashi-le interrumpió Tsunade.

_Entonces nos hecho un largo sermón sobre los cuidados que deberíamos de tener y nos dijo que atendiéramos cada una de las indicaciones que se nos habían dado, así fue como nos despedimos de Tsunade-sama._

.

.

_El camino fue silencioso y desconocido para mí. Resultaba sorprendentemente extraño tocar a otro hombre después de evitar su contacto, porque los últimos dos meses eran lo que había echo._

_Después de algunos minutos de caminar el se detuvo al parecer ya habíamos llegado, sentí frio en mi mano gire a verla, el la había soltado, después de todo lo único que hacíamos era fingir que estábamos juntos, estando ahí no teníamos por que continuar con eso, aun asi no lograba comprender ese frio._

_Cruzamos un gran barandal lo único que lograba ver desde ahí era muchos arboles, cuando al fin logre ver la casa no pude evitar sorprenderme._

_La casa era del estilo de una gran cabaña de madera tenia forma de una n pero cuadrada, sin rastro de vecinos en varios metros o tal vez kilómetros a la redonda, tenia dos grandes balconees en las equinas, las ventanas eran grandes y oscuras señal de que la casa estaba vacía. Enfrente se extendía un gran patio lleno de flores y arboles de cerezo. _

- Bueno esta es-dijo nervioso

-Es hermosa, pero creo que es demasiado grande -dije aún sorprendida.

-Perteneció a mis padres, Tsunade-sama y yo creímos que aquí estarías más cómoda.

- solo espero no perderme-me susurre asustada.

-¡ja ja!

Empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

¿Cual es el chiste?- replique haciendo un puchero.

Nada, gomen sakura-dijo tranquilizá te parece si te enseño la casa antes de que se agá mas tarde.

Asentí.

_Kakashi empezó a explicarme donde se encontraba todo, y efectivamente la casa grande resulto ser un hermoso palacio bueno a mi parecer y aunque no habitaba nadie ahí se encontraba en muy buen estado, entrando había un gran recibidor y al final unas grandes escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, a la derecha del recibidor estaba el comedor y a su derecha la cocina. Al fondo a la izquierda el baño y a su izquierda lo que parecía haber sido una oficina._

_Subiendo las escaleras había cuatro cuartos mas el del fondo a la derecha era una biblioteca los dos siguientes eran cuartos y el del fondo a la izquierda era el cuarto principal ahí pude ver que ya se encontraban todas o la mayoría de mis pertenencias me dirigí hacia el balcón pero estaba cerrado._

-Y que te pareció

-Esto parece mas un palacio que una casa-le dijo bromeando.

-Si yo también pienso eso.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto-kun estás seguro que es aquí?

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Ay alguien aquí?

_Fuertes voces se empezaron a oír en la planta baja. _

-¡kakashi-sensei! ¡Puede Oírme!

_Entonces supe que esto seria todo menos una mudanza normal._

.

.

.

-Que te parece aquí fea.

-Am no creo que está demasiado lejos.

-Am aquí está bien-dijo ya cansado Naruto.

_Llevábamos 3 horas decidiendo donde se verían mejor los muebles y los que más han estado sufriendo eran Naruto, Sai y Kakashi ya que yo eh ino no nos poníamos de acuerdo o si lo estábamos a Naruto no le parecía. Ya solo nos faltaba acomodar la sala._

-Creo que ahí está bien- dije convencida

-Sakura aquí era donde estaba al principio-dijo Naruto haciendo puchero.

-Sakura limpiar esta casa nos llevara horas.

-¡Basta ya ¡ desperdician la juventud lo mas bello. Lee al parecer este será un trabajo para nosotros.

-Hi gai sensei Si no terminamos de limpiar la casa en una hora, tendré que hacer 1000 reflexiones.

-Uff que cansado es esto bueno creo que ya terminamos todo lo importante lo demás te lo dejamos a ti frentona.

.

.

.

_Terminamos demasiado cansados, al terminar de cenar me tomo en sus brazos y me recostó en la recamara principal. Separo las sabanas y me cobijo._

-Buenas noches sakura.

**-kakashi-**

_3:00 am, 3:01, 3:05 dios ya era muy tarde y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, un dia eres soltero y al siguiente toda la gente cree que tienes un hijo con tu había sido un día muy agotador, pero gracias a dios todo había quedado limpio y ordenado._

-¡No, no por favor, No quiero!

_Fui lo mas rápido en unos segundos yo ya me encontraba a su lado, su cara lucia cansada, y algunas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos._

_No savia que hacer_

-sakura, despierta

_Abrió los ojos rápidamente su rostro lucio como aquel día triste, sin luz y aterrorizada._

_Me abrazo fuertemente llorando aun más._

-No te vayas

_Me quede hasta que al fin se durmió. Parecía tan fuerte pero era tan delicada y frágil querría tenerla siempre en mis brazos y no permitir que nadie la lastimara_

_Estaba decidido fuera lo que viniera no me vendría abajo la protegería a costa de mi felicidad._

**Tres meses después**

**-sakura-**

_Me encontraba recostada me encontraba sola en el cuarto principal y por el balcón_

_El sol empezaba a despedir pequeños rayos de luz y en pocos minutos ya empezaba a alumbrar el cuarto, tenia la mayor parte despierta no podía creer que ya hubiera pasado tres meses desde la mudanza._

_Fui a enjuagarme la boca los vómitos y mareos ya habían pasaron pero habían llegado los antojos y sentimentalismo._

-Sakura

-Ohayo

-Hi

-¿Como amaneciste?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien

_Así eran mis mañanas._

_Al principio no había sido nada fácil, caminar por las calles siendo victima de mormullos he insultos, me dolía que todos me señalaran, las pesadillas no acababan cada vez se hacían peores, toda esa gente juzgándome aparecía en ellos no podía llorar aunque savia que todos mis amigos me apoyaban aun así me sentía de alguna manera sola en esto._

_Hace unas semanas se le salió a ino decirme que también kakashi la pasaba mal_

-Por dios sakura deja de estar así, no le tomos tanta importancia.

-Pero es que no puedo

-Sabes no eres la única que la esta pasando mal

-¿como?

-Yo no debía decirte nada de esto pero no solo a ti te insultan kakashi también esta llevando esto muchos shinobis se han reusado a trabajar con el y no te dice nada .

_Desde ese día decidí dejar de quejarme y comenzar a vivir, dejar fuera todo eso que me lastima._

_Después de un mes yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad al hospital sin preocuparme de lo que estarían diciendo de mi. Los días siguieron transcurriendo. Me acostumbre a la rutina. Aunque no había sido nada fácil al principio yo ya era capaz de volver a sonreír. A y mis pesadillas se habían ido al fin._

-En que piensas-mencionó desde la sala.

-Esta pateando-Le dije entre asustada y contenta.

_Se acercó despacio hasta ponerse a un lado tome su mano y la coloque sobre mi estomago en cuanto el bebe lo sintió empezó a patalear aun mas, el parecían decir "Tu eres mi papa" no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, estuvimos un largo rato sintiendo al pequeño moverse el ambiente era tan cómodo sonaba algo raro pero yo quería estar el resto del día así, no es que no hubiera pateado ya antes sino que era la primera vez que él lo sentía hacerlo._

-Frentona

_En cuanto oímos a ino nos separamos_.

-Sakura me tengo que ir.-dijo alejándose-Cuídate.

-Ino se me olvido por completo que vendrías.

-Si lo note-dijo levantando una ceja

-No es lo que piensas cerda-dije dándole la espalda.

-si entonces porque estas completamente roja,-grito a carcajadas.-Como van tu y kakashi.

**-kakashi-**

-Naruto, como esta Hinata-pregunto con una sonrisa sai.

- Bien aunque no entiendo, últimamente se la pasa llorando- respondió.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo-declaro Sai al final-ella esta en el séptimo mes ¿verdad?

-Hai- mencionó con curiosidad.

-Eso se debe a que el séptimo mes aun es donde están más sensibles y donde empiezan los antojos-Contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y como es que sabes tanto Sai?-

-Porque eso le ha estado pasando a Ino y la Hokage me dijo que tenia que ayudarla sino mi hijo nacería mal - afirmo en un tono serio.

_En ese momento me encontraba absorto de la conversación que se estaba llevando cuando escuche a Sai no pudo hacer mas que pasarse la bebida con mucha dificultad, mientras Naruto escupía el rameen en mi rostro_.

- ¿ Ino esta embarazada?-gritó

- Tranquilos, tranquilos- repetía

-Disculpe kakashi-sensei la hokage lo necesita inmediatamente en su oficina- menciono un ambu en la entrada de ichirus.

**-sakura-**

-¿Qué?

-No te agás los vi solo que me hice la tonta, anda contesta.

-Pues bien el me ha ayudado mucho.

-Sakura se que todo esto es difícil para ti y aunque al principio no me convenció mucho ahora sé que es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida, el te hace mucho bien.

-Sakura a ti te gusta Kakashi ¿verdad?- menciono antes de te preocupes no esperaba que me contestaras te veo mañana.

_¿Qué es lo que siento yo por él?_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**-kakashi-**

-Hokage sama – me mando llamar.

_Observe a mi alrededor y al parecer solo los ambus estábamos ahí, me coloque a un lado de la hokage._

-Se que todos se están preguntado por qué los he mandado a llamar, esto es un asunto muy serio cualquier cosa que oigan o vean aquí es ultra secreto hasta que de una nueva orden todo esto se mantendrá solo entre nosotros.

_El ruido del rechinido de la puerta llamo la atención de todos los presentes, la hokage al parecer se encontraba enojada por la interrupción._

-Te dije que esperaras a que te llamara-dijo enojada-acaso no puedes obedecer una simple orden.

-Solo considere que estaría más seguro adentro que estar afuera-mencionó cerrando la puerta

_Mis ojos no podrían dar crédito a lo que veían, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él y ahora solo se aparecía así de repente acaso esto era lo que debíamos de guardar. El mormullo de los presentes no se hizo esperar._

_De pronto empecé a sentir esta rara opresión en mi pecho ¿acaso no estaba feliz de que volviera?_

-No se preocupen resolvere todas sus dudas,-dijo sentándose- Bueno empezamos.

.

.

_5 , 6 cuantas veces había pasado por el mismo puesto me senté en el parque ya estaba anocheciendo pero aun sentía esa opresión en mi pecho necesitaba pensar y hablar con alguien pero con quien podría hacerlo si se nos había prohibido rotundamente mencionarlo_

_Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás si no me iba ahora Sakura se preocuparía, me levante lentamente y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, iba envuelto en mis pensamientos cuando choque contra alguien._

-Disculpe estaba distraído.

-No pensé que ahora tú fueras el distraído siempre lo fue óbito ¿verdad?

-¿T…Tu cuando llegaste?

_Se inclino abrazándome y comenzó a llorar ¿acaso las sorpresas no terminaban?_

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo<p>

¿Celos?

-se que estas ahí necesito que hablemos.

sus palabras parecian tan lejanas

-Se que estas enojada pero ¿acaso hice algo mal?

Querria gritarle que lo odiaba pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garrganta. ¿acaso tenia el derecho?

El la amaba y nada de lo que sintiera lo cambiaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿Que les parecio?

bueno, malo, mas o menos

¿le falto algo?

LOS INVITO A COMENTAR, QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN Y SI TIENEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS O CRÍTICAS **CONSTRUCTIVAS** SOLO DEJENME UN REVIEW :D


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no es mío le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto,

**ADVERTENCIA: **es un kakasaku n.n

* * *

><p>-Dialogo-<p>

_-pensamientos-_

**Flash back**

(intervenciones mías)

**** - cambio de lugar

.

.

.- Tiempo despues en un mismo lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**¿Celos?**

**Sakura**

_Me deje caer sobre el sofá ¿Qué sentía yo por él? estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas._

"_olvídalo no esperaba que me contestaras de todos modos"_

_Cuando llegue a vivir con él tenía miedo y no sabía qué era lo que me pasaría, tal vez solo estaba confusa por el cariño que le había tomado en estos últimos meses "Si eso era". _

_El día transcurrió con normalidad, no ir al hospital era un martirio, sobretodo estar todo el día encerrada, creo que ya se como se siente no ser ninja. Ya entrada la noche comencé a preparar la cena ya que Kakashi no tardaría en llegar, para cuando estuvo lista ya eran las 10:00 en punto me senté a esperarlo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me empezaba a preocupar el nunca se había tardado tanto no sin antes avisarme ¿Y si le paso algo? _

_Quise seguir esperándolo pero el cansancio me venció, finalmente decidí dejarle una nota y me retire a dormir._

-Así que es eso.-Se escucho afuera.

-No espere que algún día sentaras cabeza.-Mencionó entre risas.

-Acaso luzco tan irresponsable.- respondió riéndose.

-Demasiado-dijo callando.-Luces deprimido.

_El no mencionó nada decidí marcharme, todo estaba bien, tal vez el me contaría mañana que fue lo que paso._

_._

_._

_._

_Pero algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana._

_Los próximos días fueron silenciosos, y el resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbre a la rutina, pero aun me preguntaba como es que todo había cambiado tanto. El cada día se alejaba más de mí, intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que yo fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer._

-Sakura ¡Sakura!

-Oh lo siento, que decías.-dije recogiendo las flores.

-¡Que estoy embarazada!-grito desesperada.

- A si felicidades.-_dije absorta en mis pensamientos, ¿como es que mi corazón se siente roto?, ino se la había pasado hablando, bueno al menos ella estaba feliz._

-Sakura estas bien, estas escuchando lo que te digo.-dijo sentándose angustiada.

-Si ino estás diciendo que estas embarazada si te oí.-repetí sin ganas se la había pasado todo el día diciendo lo mismo aun no sabía que esperaba que le dijera.

-Sakura voy a tener un be…be.- Deletreo.

-¿Cómo estas embarazada? – me quede en shock por qué no me dijiste.- dije enojada.

-¡Pues te lo he tratado de decir desde hace horas!-grito molesta.

-Lo siento, –dije dándome cuenta de que tenía razón.-yo estaba en otro lugar.

-Si se nota, has estado así toda la semana ¿Te paso algo?-pregunto angustiada.

-No, solo estoy cansada, ahora te dejo trabajar tranquila mañana iré a visitarte ok.

-si

.

.

_Había empezado a trabajar con ino, me sentía tan aburrida en la casa sola, pero ese no era e problema me sentía triste y confundida las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente desde hace tiempo, el me estaba ocultando algo._

-Ya llegue-grite quitándome los zapatos.

_Y nada no había nada en esta casa dirigí mi mirada hacia la nota que se encontraba pegada en el refrigerador_

Sakura Salí

Volveré más tarde

PD: no me esperes.

_Me sobe las sienes, ya no sabía qué hacer, ahora lo que más odiaba eran esas malditas notas se habían hecho tan regulares. Me senté en el sillón, lo iba a esperar necesitaba hablar con el. Las manecillas del reloj siguieron su camino no dispuestas a detenerse y ya entrada la media noche me dispuse a subir las escaleras ya mañana hablaría con él. Pequeños pasos se escucharon en la entrada trate de mirar por los ventanales pero solo distinguí dos siluetas. ¿Quién venia con él? Y caí en cuanta era ella otra vez, últimamente siempre estaba con él. _

-No puedo decirle nada.

-Lo entiendo te veo mañana. –dijo alejándose.

_La puerta se abrió lentamente y cuando estuvo completamente adentro noto mi presencia en los escalones._

-te dije que no me esperaras.-murmuró mientras pasaba a mi lado.

_Me quede estática en el mismo lugar, esperando que volviera y me llevara a mi cuarto, pero nunca sucedió, el rechinido de su puerta se escucho mientras la cerraba y después todo volvió a quedarse en silencio._

-Quería gritar, me dolía el pecho y mi mente me decía que saliera corriendo, tome un pedazo de papel y escribí unas cuantas líneas, tome mi suéter y salí corriendo.

_El viento helado chocaba contra mi cara y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo pero aun así seguí caminando, en este momento era una gran desventaja vivir lejos, poco después ya me encontraba enfrente de la casa de Ino._

Toc, toc, toc

_La puerta se empezó a abrir ino estaba completamente sorprendida._

-Por kami sama Sakura que haces a esta hora aquí.

-Pué…Puedo pa…pasar? –dije tartamudeando del frio.

_Me jalo hacia adentro y me dio una manta._

-Ven siéntate,-Dijo cobijándome-¿ Te encuentras bien?

-Si es solo que quería dar un paseo-_Ya no sabía que le iba a decir._

-Mírame ¡Sakura mírame!, dime la verdad.

_Mis ojos empezaron a arder y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer._

-Lo amo.

-¿Qué?-dijo confundida.

-Tenias razón me enamore de el.-dije llorando aun mas.

-Eso es bueno.

-No, el ama a otra.

-Nani

_Le empecé a contar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella me escucho pacientemente sin interrumpir, esperando que desahogara mis penas._

_-Sakura estas celosa-dijo muy segura._

_-Ah_

-Sakura no debes de malinterpretar las cosas, ve y comprueba con tus ojos lo que piensas y no hagas conclusiones apresuradas.

**kakashi**

_Al entrar la encontré parada sobre las escaleras, se veía tan frágil y delicada, intente no pensar en ello así que camine con la mirada fija, ella pareció notarla y agacho la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo malo, en lugar de llevarla a su cuarto solo pase a su lado creando una ligera brisa a mi paso, "te dije que no me esperaras" murmuré indiferente ante su presencia. Serré despacio la puerta del cuarto pero el rechinido no cesó, me acosté, me dolía ser así pero era una forma de que los dos estuviéramos bien o tal vez una forma de mantener protegido mi corazón._

_Me levante con dolor de cabeza, me reincorpore rápido y me di una ducha fría, Hoy Sakura iba a su cita con Tsunade. Prepare el desayuno y fui a despertarla._

-Toc, Toc, Toc.

-¡Sakura! El desayuno ya está listo.-pero nadie respondió-¡Sakura!-seguí gritando.

_Me preocupe al ver que no me respondía fui por las llaves y cuando estuve dentro no había nadie en el cuarto, ni signos de que alguien hubiera dormido en el._

_Cuando reaccione empecé a buscarla pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte, regrese a la cocina y un papel en el suelo llamo mi atención, lo desdoble y leí._

Salí temprano

No hace falta que vallas a la cita,

iré sola

Sakura

_Me deje caer sobre el suelo definitivamente esto era lo que se sentía, despertar cada mañana buscando a esa persona para ir a dar con una estúpida nota, si se sentía horrible y era lo que yo le había estado haciendo estos últimos días._

_**Sakura**_

_Aun escuchaba las palabras de ino en mi cabeza._

-Ve a verlo por ti misma

-no saques conjeturas tan precipitadamente

-y decide si realmente quieres luchar por él.

_Seguí caminando cuando me tope con él._

_Me di la vuelta y me aleje caminando con paso firme, hacia la casa a pesar de que había descartado dirigirme a ese lugar._

El me siguió en silencio y guardando distancia.

Ya en la casa prepare la cena y comenzamos a comer.

-Sakura como te fue con Tsunade-pregunto.

-No estaba-conteste cortante.

_Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a lavar los platos regreso a la sala a esperarme cuando termine de lavarlos subí con desgané ignorándolo completamente antes de doblar la esquina voltie a mirarlo y me encontré con sus dulces ojos no pude evitar derramar un par de lagrimas antes de desaparecer._

_Cerré la puerta al entrar, me senté a un lado del balcón mirando hacia el cielo minutos después se escucharon pasos._

-Sakura, Sakura

_No respondí._

-Se que estas ahí necesito que hablemos

_Sus palabras me parecían tan lejanas._

-Se que estas enojada pero dime ¿acaso hice algo mal?

_Querría gritarle que lo odiaba pero las palabras se me atorraban en la garganta._

-Por favor déjame entrar.

_Pero acaso yo tenía el derecho a reclamarle algo después de todo lo que él había hecho por mí que le iba a decir "no te dejare ir" no podía… el acuerdo fue que esto terminaría en algún momento._

_Después de una hora escuche como desistía cansado, me dolía que no hablara porque ahora lo extrañaba. Si estaba celosa y no porque quisiera que cumpliera su palabra sino porque realmente lo amaba._

_Y ahora lo iba a perder, las lagrimas cubrieron mis mejillas y no pude reprimir llorar amargamente._

_El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás. Me tape la cabeza con la colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño._

_._

_._

_._

_Los rayos que entraban a través de la ventana no tenían pensado dejarme descansar, me levante con pereza y me dirigí al espejo mi estomago era lo que más resaltaba, comencé a acariciarlo "no volveré a llorar" le mencioné el era aun tan pequeño y yo era tan tonta, me coloque un vestido sencillo que tenía un listón debajo de los pechos haciendo resaltar mi embarazo y por ultimo unas sandalias de piso las odiaba pero eran necesarias._

_Al salir de mi cuarto el estaba ahí recostado, y por lo que parecía había estado así toda la noche, querría despertarlo pero me contuve, el pareció notar mi presencia y abrió los ojos, me di media vuelta y continúe con mi camino al bajar las escaleras lo escuche levantarse y al abrir la puerta lo oí correr._

-Sakura detente

_Me tomo de la mano y la apretó me gire y trate de sacudirla pero el solo tomo mi otra mano y la apretó._

-Déjame-susurre agachando la cabeza.

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa-Grito apretando su agarre.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?-Grite

-Sakura

-Porque te doy lastima ¿es eso?

-Yo-dijo aflojando su agarre.

-Ve con ella, es lo que quieres verdad

-No

-¡Vete con el amor de tu vida!

-Me voy a quedar aquí contigo

-¿Porque?-dije confundida

-Tú eres con la única persona que deseo estar...hace tiempo me enamore de ti

_Se marcho y entonces todo transcurrió tan lento"lo siento" oí como susurraba antes de salir entonces en mi interior se ollo un gran estruendo eran los pedazos de mi corazón cayendo si lo eran._

-Encuentra una razón para vivir y aférrate a ella. Que ese niño se convierta en tu razón-termino de decir Kakashi con su ojito feliz señal de que debajo de la máscara estaba sonriendo.

-Te lo prometo, estaré junto a ti.

_Aquellas palabras de pronto se amontonaron en mi mente, yo era tan feliz tanto como nunca pensé que lo seria, no querría que es se fuera. Ahora todo seguía transcurriendo en cámara lenta era como si el tiempo dijera "el se va y tu no haces nada para impedirlo". Salí corriendo y cuando llegue hasta él lo abrazo por la espalda y al igual que el hace un momento apreté mis brazos._

-"tú eres la única persona con la que deseo estar"-repetí-" hace tiempo que me enamore de ti".

_El quedo estático, como si no me hubiera escuchado._

-¡Te amo y no quiero que te vayas!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

_El jardín que en un principio me había parecido espectacular, palidecía al lado de la magnificencia de Kakashi. Siempre con miedo, incluso ahora a que desaparecieran como un espejismo demasiado hermoso para ser real, extendí un dedo con indecisión y acaricié el dorso de su mano. Cuando alce la vista había abierto los ojos y me miraba. Una rápida sonrisa curvo las comisuras de sus labios perfectos. _

-Ahora te prometo que siempre estaré junto a ti, no como amigo sino como alguien que te ama.-susurro soltando mi agarre y abrazándome.

_Pequeñas gotas cayeron en mi hombro, el estaba llorando nos quedamos abrazados durante la mayor parte de la mañana absortos del tiempo, y entendí que el destino me tenía preparado mejores cosas junto a él._

_Esa noche los tres dormimos juntos, no hacía falta estar separados por que ahora sabíamos que desde ahora no podríamos vivir el uno sin el otro._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo<p>

(Aun sin nada u,u estoy un poco confundida acerca de que seguirá, tengo dos ideas que seguir pero aun no me decido por alguna.)

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Primero otra vez perdon por la tardanza u,u creo que ya es algo recurrente hacerlo, nos vemos el próximo año :D.

Gracias por los reviews ya que sin ellos esta historia no procedería, sobre el comentario de Gabiiylovee'16 gracias por tu consejo, la verdad es que después de tanto leerlo ya no me percato de algunos errores que hay así que de antemano les pido disculpas si llegan a ver faltas de ortografía o palabras a medias, tratare de revisar los capítulos y en cuanto tenga tiempo los volveré a subir.

_Que la alegría, la paz, armonía y la solidaridad, este siempre presente en la vida de todos (as) , que la NAVIDAD sea un momento propicio para iniciar un cambio de actitud, sobre todo en este mundo tan indiferente, hacía aquellos que sobreviven de manera milagrosa._

_Que puedan compartir con todos sus seres queridos, que predomine el amor en sus corazones._

_Le deseo a todo el mundo Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año 2012._

¿Que les pareció?

bueno, malo, mas o menos

¿le falto algo?

LOS INVITO A COMENTAR, QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN Y SI TIENEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS O CRÍTICAS **CONSTRUCTIVAS** SOLO DEJENME UN REVIEW :D


End file.
